


salvada

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Onibi Series
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, Nightmares, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: Relieve the pain, face your fear to be a perfect render of a corrupted vision. What you sought will never come to be real.





	salvada

**Author's Note:**

> I read something long ago that described Akari's fears being Mad eating her, more so leaving Akari as the last meal when everyone else has been devoured.  
  


Oh, that reality she feasts on, the forbidden apple holds resemblance to the shadows. Another night where Oborodzuka and Shishikusa flee from the public, satisfaction only reaches the corpses. Suspect then rot, arms wrap around her middle and she shivers.  
  
Unlike other days, Akari has a deep feeling she's in a nightmare. Embedded into her mind, the freight that comes... the fear of being Mai's last meal. The crumbling anxiety of only being alive to be devoured, never to become life again.  
  
Yes, that is the one sole thing that terrifies Akari Oborodzuka. In this state, she doesn't enjoy the heaviness Man has on her body. Though she understands this affection now, diluted by human sewage.  
  
Everything seems fine so far, her hands grip her face and nails run down her cheeks. The pain is short-lived, but it seems as if this nightmare... is during her waking hours. Hopefully, if so, she can wake Mai up and seek comfort in a woman who she once hated.  
  
But, the universe always conspires against the Oborodzukas. Her neck feels sticky and wet, sweat's pouring all over skin. Let that skin be seen or hidden, cloths stick and it's all uncomfortable. She tries to move her hands, but they're stuck in her own skin.  
  
Cautious as a pigeon in the dark, she opens her mouth and tries to scream. Pain begins to trickle around her neck and swirl, warm liquid worries. The cold press against the wound doesn't help it, only making Oborodzuka want to scream more.  
  
Body bathed in cold yet sticky fluids, she's finding it hard to breathe. Akari can only assume that her fear is coming to life and she's stuck feeling it. The heavy weight around her is gone, only the neck feels heavy.  
  
Her breathing is heavy and unsteady, eyes frantically looking for anything, but she can't see. Had she ever seen what was around before? She can't tell if this is a dream, freighted to the core. Drowning in the salvia in her throat, unable to spill it from lips.  
  
For we feel as if we're being consumed, unable to do anything as teeth and nail chip away. The meat of a human shouldn't be loved, so why are hands and lips red and messy? What happened to the Shishikusa for one to lose it and cave in?  
  
That answer remains unknown, Akari feels air enter her lungs as the scenery changes. It's too early, the moon and stars are still out. Mai has her head buried in the other's chest, nimble fingers hold onto the kimono's fabric. Perhaps as a source of safety.  
  
Vile is in her throat, but seeing the peaceful scene... Oborodzuka cannot help but try to relax. She's leaning on a tree, her back hurts. But this moment that Man is asleep, her hands run through strands to soothe herself.  
  
Akari trusts Mai to not cave into her urges to devour the only one left in this soon to be world. It wouldn't end well, the kitsune is already scared of the latter becoming headless. All she wants to do is be with her wife and learn what it is... to be human.


End file.
